Annie Clark
Andrea "Annie" Clark is a Canadian actress and dancer who was born on June 4, 1992. She portrayed Ashley Hastings in L.A. Hair Goddess. She also portrayed Fiona Coyne on the Canadian teen drama, Degrassi. Annie is trained in jazz, ballet, and hip-hop. She also plays the clarinet, guitar and piano. She has appeared in The Listener, How to be Indie, Overruled!, Paper Scissors Glue, Roxy Hunter, Campus and the Secret of the Shaman and had the lead role in the movie Solo. ''Then in 2014 she appeared in two new movies. She appeared in the movie ''Teen Lust as Denise co-starring with Jon Cor. Also she appeared in the movie Not With My Daughter as Abby Eco, co-starring with Erik Knudsen and John Ralston. Annie graduated from Lawrence Park Collegiate Institute, a high school in Toronto, in 2010. She got accepted into the University of Toronto on April 25th, 2012, and studying film. Her former Degrassi co-star Sam Earle and her have a film class together. She has wrapped filming Degrassi as of 2012, due to her character graduating. She is close friends with Chloe Rose, Charlotte Arnold, Munro Chambers, AJ Saudin, Samantha Munro, and Cristine Prosperi. Trivia Annie is a Gemini. She is ambidextrous, but is naturally left handed (which is also the hand she uses more often.) She loves anything to do with Leonardo DiCaprio. Her favorite movie is Titanic. She has the same last name as a former Degrassi star, Daniel Clark, and current Degrassi star, Chelsea Clark, but they aren't related. Her Tumblr . She is an Eclare (Eli and Clare pairing), Marimo (Mo and Marisol), and Fimogen (Fiona and Imogen) shipper. She has the same birthday as Shane Kippel, but Annie is 6 years younger. She stated that she has learned how not to act while playing Fiona on Degrassi. Since leaving Degrassi, she stated that she is back to being a regular student. She is attending the University of Toronto and studying film. Her former Degrassi co-star Sam Earle and her have a film class together. Her favorite season of Degrassi was Season 4. Her favorite Degrassi actor is Jake Epstein who plays Craig Manning. She says the scariest part of an audition is seeing everyone in the waiting room. She stated that she is always competing with her female Degrassi co-stars for other roles outside of the show. She stated that she was satisfied with her last appearance on the show. She stated that she always travels with Charlotte Arnold. She originally auditioned for another show made by Epitome but the show did not end up airing. Since the show did not end up airing they offered her the role of Fiona Coyne on Degrassi. Ironically, Annie and Landon were supposed to play boyfriend and girlfriend on the unaired show, but they ended up playing twins on Degrassi. She says that she watches a lot of TV. As of 2013, she does not know how to drive. Her favorite Fiona Coyne friendship is with Eli. She wished that Fiona was friends with Zig so she would be able to film with Ricardo Hoyos. Annie says that Munro Chambers is the least like his character. Annie says that her whole family is very supportive of her acting career. She says that the best part of working on Degrassi is not feeling like she's working. She is a big fan of Jennifer Lawrence. She stars in the indie thriller movie, SOLO. Some of her favorite Degrassi characters are Ellie Nash, Holly J. Sinclair and Marco Del Rossi. She is currently living (and rooming together) in L.A. with fellow Degrassi stars Chloe Rose and Cristine Prosperi. She is the second person with the last name Clark to star in the Degrassi franchise. The other two are Daniel Clark and Chelsea Clark. She is dating former Degrassi star Ricardo Hoyos.